Captain Smoak
by VivaciousVerity18
Summary: "captain." felicity remembered natasha well as the russian slid forth a folder, "we have news for you that you'll be interested in." after going into hiding after the battle of new york, felicity rogers took the name smoak and tries to forget her past when natasha romanoff returns with news of james buchanon barnes. wintersmoak; past romangers and howard/felicity
1. Chapter 1

summary: "captain." felicity remembered natasha well as the russian slid forth a folder, "we have news for you that you'll be interested in." after going into hiding after the battle of new york, felicity rogers took the name smoak and tries to forget her past when natasha romanoff returns with news of james buchanon barnes. wintersmoak; past romangers and howard/felicity

* * *

Chapter One

Sitting across from her, Felicity tried to remember why she agreed to this meeting. Natasha Romanoff, a well known spy and assassin, wasn't her friend. They may have fought together (may have slept together) but they WERE NOT friends. Right?

The folder in front of Felicity was yellow and simple. It was thin, barely any material in it, and yet it brought up her hopes as she touched it was her hand. She felt Natasha's gaze on her face, looking for her emotions. Felicity had always been emotional. Howard knew that and he loved that. Bucky knew that and he worshiped that. Oh...Bucky.

"If you do this, Captain, you'll be in the game." Natasha said. Felicity glanced up, blue eyes meeting bright green, "HYDRA will be looking at you. Your cover will be blown."

Felicity flipped open the folder and was immediately without breath.

Bucky.

Her best friend, her ally, stared up at her, frozen in time. What a coincident that both she and Bucky were frozen, though while she had no options, he was forced. A flash of anger hit her and her fingers dented into the metal table. Natasha didn't flinch.

"He found Peggy after the whole "SHIELD Collapse" issue went down." Natasha leaned back in her chair. "She told him about you."

"Yeah?" Peggy was Felicity's best friend in the forties. She encouraged Felicity to tame Howard and it worked for the most part. Felicity said goodbye to her when she was leaving for Starling and while Peggy didn't initially remember her, she was ecstatic when she saw Felicity.

"I think I know where he's going but we don't want the Arrow involved, do we, Captain?" Natasha murmured.

Felicity thought about how Oliver would take it. Even though they weren't dating (and with how he was acting, she didn't want anything to do with him), he was still possessive. Back in her day, when men acted like she was a prize to be one or something to protect, Bucky would clock them out and grumble that HE was the one to protect her. It didn't change when Howard got involved.

"No we don't." Felicity stood, stretching out her bones and took the folder. She nodded at Natasha, her face as serious as it had ever been and said, "Until we meet again, ma'am." Natasha's eyes seemed to twinkle, stretching over Felicity's short skirt.

"Always the lady, Rogers." Natasha stood as well, sliding on her sunglasses. "I'll catch ya later, fossil." Faint irritation flickered over her face. With a final wave, Natasha left and through the window of the coffee shop, Felicity saw Natasha climb into the drivers side of a sleek sports car.

Felicity shook her head slightly and sighed. She settled down in the chair again and pulled out her wallet from her purse. From her wallet came an old, yellowed picture which had thankfully survived the plane crash and icing. It was a picture before the serum with Felicity's hair pinned up gracefully and Bucky's nose nuzzled into her neck.

She loved this picture.

Felicity wrapped a hand around her chin, blue eyes narrowed as she expressed a low sigh. Bucky might not be Bucky anymore but she was sure he was still protective. She couldn't see Bucky as anything but protective.

She remembered the last time she talked to Bucky. It was before the damned train mission. She and Howard had gotten into a fight and she was soaking away her irritations with the crappy 40's beer. Shame she couldn't get drunk, though.

* * *

 _"What'd the idiot do now?" Felicity paused, the beer posed at her lips and she loosened her shoulders when a familiar, handsome man settled next to her. Bucky offered her a smile, pressing a squeeze to her shoulder before turning back to the bar._

 _"Nothing." Felicity replied. "It's on me."_

 _"I doubt it." Bucky laughed. He nudged her lightly, danger flickering in his eyes as his gaze flashed through the bar. Whatever had happened in that lab had fucked him up._

 _"I've drank nine of these." Felicity lifted her bottle. He rose an eyebrow, laughing at her with his eyes. "And yet, I'm still not drunk."_

 _"That serum does wonders." He teased, poking at her stomach. She drew a pout, turning away from him. After a second, she felt his breath on her throat, hot and wispy. "No more drunk Felicity trying to get in my pants." Her cheeks turned red and she elbowed his stomach. A clear, loud laugh echoed in the room and mixing with the other drunks._

 _"One time and you never let it go." Felicity whined._

 _"Nope." Bucky poked her side with a bright grin before kicking back a shot. Felicity returned her gaze to the dance floor where the other Commandos were swinging women around playfully to the music. She even saw Peggy out there with a man on her arm._

 _"Remember last time I danced?" Felicity spoke up._

 _"Yeah." Bucky laughed. "You tripped on my toes and we ended up sprawled on the ground in the middle of Club Bingo." Felicity snorted loudly sending Bucky into a new fit of laughter. She took another gulp of the beer._

 _"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Felicity asked. "Are you ready to follow Captain America to war?"_

 _"No." Bucky chuckled. "I'm going to follow that stupid little girl who won't take for an answer to war. I'm gonna follow you. Punk."_

 _"Jerk." Felicity replied._

* * *

The memory pressed tight against her throat, nearly making tears ball up in her eyes but she straightened up. She took a final drink of her coffee and stood up, wiping off imaginary dust from her dress. She began to make it outside, wandering if this was worth it.

Natasha was right. If she found Bucky; if she PROTECTED Bucky...she would have to take up the shield of Captain America. She would have to be a superhero again. This was choice and when it all boiled down, she always chose Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

summary: "captain." felicity remembered natasha well as the russian slid forth a folder, "we have news for you that you'll be interested in." after going into hiding after the battle of new york, felicity rogers took the name smoak and tries to forget her past when natasha romanoff returns with news of james buchanon barnes. wintersmoak; past romangers and howard/felicity

* * *

Chapter Two

The lights were on in her three bedroom-two bathroom condo. Stepping into the expensive, Stark-bought, house, she set down her purse and kicked off her heels, silently grabbing a bottle of vodka from her cupboard. It was a quarter full, reflecting her lonely nights, and felt light in her palm as she stepped through the living room and into her hallway.

Her heart stopped at seeing a shadow of someone in her weapons chamber. Guarded possessively by three codes, a voice recognition and face recognition, not just anyone could get into the room, especially when Tony always had a StarkBOT watching her home protectively in case of attack.

 _"You are, technically, my mother." Tony shrugged. "That means I gotta take care of you, especially since we can't place you in an old person's home, where you belong." His voice was teasing. Her scowl was not._

Her breathing stilled when the shadow started to move towards the open door after not finding what he came for. Eyes narrowed and cold, Felicity lifted the bottle and as the person came into view...CRASH! The bottle and vodka came down on his head, long hair soaked with a surprised look on his face.

Bucky Barnes. Jesus Christ, she was gonna kill him. The long hair, once styled weakly, was dripping down his handsome face and past the bright blue eyes she remembered so fondly. A tight t-shirt molded against his chest and revealed the metal arm everyone was so scared of and while that was a nice picture, she silently wondered about the delectable ass that his tight jeans hid.

"You broke into my house?" Felicity demanded.

"I put away my weapons!" Bucky spluttered, "You got my favorite jacket wet." He whined, shaking a black leather jacket he had been hanging onto. "I need somewhere to hide out. Whose place better than Cap' 'Merica?" He asked.

Feeling rage shift into her body, Felicity cracked a slap across his face. "You son of a bitch." She hissed. "It took you two YEARS to find me. YEARS, BUCKY. What the fuck? Where-God. Where have you been?"

"Around." Bucky scratched the back of his head, sheepish and sad. He followed her angry form into the living room where she cracked open a bottle of expensive whiskey and poured it into a glass. "I wanted to figure out who I was and who I was going to be before I saw my best girl."

"Best girl my left nipple." Felicity muttered. With one quick drink, her glass was gone and she was refilling it again. "HYDRA will be on our asses. Tony is going to be so pissed at me. My team- _fuck_. My team is going to be furious at me."

"Tony? Tony Stark?" Bucky asked in confusion.

Felicity whirled around. "Yeah. Anthony James Stark. Howard and I's son." Bucky looked shocked. "Yeah, I know."

"How? WHEN?" Anger flashed in his cerulean blues but Felicity knew better. That was jealousy. "I was with you every single moment until, of course, the fall." Felicity felt herself nearly choke with sadness. That had to be the worst day of her life. That was the night Tony was conceived, Howard had been positive. That night she had the hardest, the roughest, the saddest sex of her life.

The next nine months were even harder, staying behind the scenes and guiding her friends. When Tony was born, she got two months with him and she was back on the job, fighting HYDRA and shutting down the HYDRA bases whilst little Anthony (named for Howard's diseased father) James (named for Bucky, of course) Stark stayed in America with Jarvis, Howard and new nanny, Maria Bianchi.

When she crashed, her final words to Howard were: "I love you. Take care of Tony." And then silence and darkness and _cold_. God, so much cold.

"What's he like?" Bucky asked but she could hear the steady hurt in his voice.

"Brilliant like his father." Felicity sighed, a soft smile on her lips. "Brave. Loyal. And so strong. Like us. He's got a bit of the serum so his aging process is slowed." At his confused look, she continued, "Physically, he's in his mid-forties but realistically, he's nearly seventy. He has an increased metabolism, so he heals faster, he's stronger than the average human and faster too. He's my son."

"He should've been ours." Felicity flinched at Bucky's tone. "He never should've been Tony Stark. He should've been Tony Barnes or George Barnes or hell, even Felix Barnes." She snorted at the male version of her name, a name she wanted for her firstborn son. (It didn't happen.)

Silence brewed in the room. Bucky was upset at what had happened. Back in the forties, before the world, he promised her everything: the world, protection, safety. She just wanted him. And then she wanted Howard. Howard fudged their plans, in Bucky's eyes. In Felicity's, she just saw the handsome man she fell for...hard.

"We can still have our happily ever after, doll." Bucky muttered. "Elope with me."

She laughed. She legit laughed.

Felicity's short, bitter laugh disappeared as soon as it came and she looked at him. "We are in the public's eye or we will be soon because, Bucky...I will not go on the run with you. I will not hide when we can clear your name."

"How?" Bucky asked. "How the hell are we going to clear my name after it's been dragged through the sewer."

A smirk slid on her lips. "Well, _darlin'_ ," Her Brooklyn drawl, long since disappeared, came out fully as she grinned. "I have Tony Stark and his army of lawyers on speed dial."


	3. Chapter 3

summary: "captain." felicity remembered natasha well as the russian slid forth a folder, "we have news for you that you'll be interested in." after going into hiding after the battle of new york, felicity rogers took the name smoak and tries to forget her past when natasha romanoff returns with news of james buchanon barnes. wintersmoak; past romangers and howard/felicity

* * *

Chapter Three

"Morning, Oliver." Oliver lifted his hand into a wave as he continued to speak on the phone while Felicity set down her things at her desk. She hated her job as his P.A, sure but it could've been worse. She got paid well (even if she didn't need it) and Oliver kept her close in case of attack.

(to be truthful, she could probably kick his ass better than he or diggle could but felicity would never spill her secret)

Her computer clicked on and she began typing, hacking into SHIELD, in the CIA, in the FBI. They couldn't track her computer and even if they tried, they would be rewired to FBI Special Agent Dmitri Langston. It was easy hacking into the special agent's computer, almost too easy.

Her eyes flashed up, narrowed and sharp, as the elevator dinged. She had to be prepared for everything. If HYDRA truly was going after her and Bucky, then she had to be ready for anyone to betray her. Bodyguards, IT techs, even Oliver and Diggle. She couldn't trust anyone.

"Hello, Felicity." Isabel Rochev, a real pain in Felicity's ass, smirked as she spoke, standing next to three large men in suits. All three men wore guns and badges, FBI badges.

"What's going on?" Oliver said as he and Diggle stepped from his office. Two of the men, the grunts, pulled their weapons with scowls.

"Are you Felicity Ginevra Rogers?" The man in charge, a thickly built man with straight black hair and darkly colored skin. "Daughter of Sara and Joseph Rogers; also known as Captain America?"

Felicity slowly stood. "My name is Felicity Smoak, and my mother's name is Donna." The man's eyes narrowed. They were light, almost white, and clashed with his ebony skin. "Who are you?"

"Special Agent Dmitri Langstron." Oh shit, Felicity thought as a wiry smirk flicked on his face. He continued, "-and about Felicity Smoak and Donna Smoak: Donna Smoak died in 1976 of lung cancer and Felicity Smoak was her four year old daughter that was killed by her father, James Smoak. You are Felicity Rogers, born in the early twenties." He quirked an eyebrow.

Her screen blinked and a message popped up. **|duck-bucky|**

"1918." Felicity said, looking up at Agent Langston.

"Excuse me?" The agent asked.

"I was born July 4th, 1918." Felicity said. "Know your facts, son." With that, she ducked underneath her desk as a rain of bullets poured down into the office space. As the bullets slowed down, she hopped on her chair and rolled out of the window, racing towards the sky.

Wind flat against her face, she and the chair fell for a good thirty seconds before they crashed the sidewalk. The chair took most of the damage, but she felt her stomach tear up, blood seeping into her purple dress.

"Fuck." Felicity put pressure on her stomach and looked up. Agent Langston and Isabel Rochev were looking down at her, anger on their faces. There was the sharp nose of a car skidding and Bucky rolled down the window of a sleek car.

"Get in, doll." He snapped. One hand on her stomach, she went to the passenger door and climbed in. Bucky took off, his foot lead on the pedal. "From the fall or one of my bullets?" He asked. Felicity could hear the tension.

"The fall." She gripped one of his hands. "You're a good shot, babe." He snorted under his breath. "We gotta get out of the city." She said.

"Already on it." Bucky muttered as they heard police sirens. As more blood came from her stomach, pooling around her hand, she felt her vision begin to blur. She might be a super soldier but her healing factor only worked if the blood stopped pouring out.

"Buck-" Her fingers tightened against his own as he glanced over at her. "I need a doctor. We need a safe place and a doctor. Understand? James, do you understand, babe?"

"Yeah, I just-" Bucky flashed a worried look. "Ok, hold on. Hold on, Supergirl, I'll make sure you're ok." With that, her eyes fluttered shut and she was out like a light.


End file.
